Mi primer beso
by kuro-neko-nely
Summary: Tenia un aire misterioso que sencillamente me cautivo / y entonces fue que descubri por que no volvio a trabajar ... ItaSaku... n.n


.

.

.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Advertencias: OoC y AU

.

.

.

XoxOxoX

**Mi primer beso**

Sakura pov

XoxOxoX

.

Cuando era mas chica, mis padres tenían una tienda y yo, como soy muy curiosa quería aprender ese negocio, lo que causo que me adentrara en el manejo de clientes, después de unos cuantos años ya sabia algo al grado de que me dejaban a cargo, no mucho tiempo ni sola pues el ayudante de mis padres Kisame, un chico divertido y ocurrente de piel rara, mayor que yo por unos cuatro años era el que se quedaba conmigo

El negocio no era muy grande, aunque si lo suficiente para que pagaran a Kisame, con el tiempo nos hablamos y caíamos bien, mi padre comenzó entonces a vender al mayoreo y la tienda inevitablemente necesitaba a otro ayudante así que "chico tiburón, o tiburoncin" -Kisame- ofreció decirle a un amigo que se acababa de quedar sin trabajo, un chico que gustaba de trabajar para poder pagar la escuela de su hermanito, eran huérfanos y vivían con un tutor, mi padre conocía la historia de el jovén, llamado Itachi por cierto, le dio el trabajo sín desconfiar.

Es ahí donde todo empezó, el tenia un aire misterioso que simplemente me cautivo, yo no he sido de fijarme mucho en la apariencia pues no era el primero en llamar mi atención pero la verdad estaba muy bien, alto moreno de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja, y sus ojeras marcadas que lejos de hacerlo ver mal contribuían a su atractivo

A mi me encantaba jugar en las máquinas de videojuegos que mi padre tenia y debo decir con orgullo que era la mejor, me envicie un poco lo admito, pero eso fue lo que me permitió ser un poco amiga de Kisame e Itachi, aunque con el segundo era algo mas especial, había algo mas, una atracción casi palpable del que creo que todos sus amigos conocían

A pesar de que yo sentí que era mutuo, al ser mi primera experiencia en el amor, era muy insegura, mi padre y el un día platicando metieron a una chica y ahí fue mi primera exeriencia con los celos

Según mi padre, esta chica llamada Konan, era desde siempre su amor imposible, ella no lo queria de esa forma y el si, mis celos no eran sin fundamento ya que hasta yo admiraba lo hermosa que es, de estatura promedio, piel clara, cabello exótico azulado, yo no me podía quedar fuera en eso ya que el rosa tampoco es común, y reservada, sus rasgos finos la hacían tener muchos pretendientes, entre ellos la persona que me hacia experimentar una felicidad casi instantánea al platicar con él

Unos cuantos meses pasaron y ella se enmoro de un sujeto algo raro pero atractivo, un chico de cabello naranja y pírcings en su nariz y orejas que le daban un aspecto rudo y rebelde, para ese entonces Kisame ya no trabajaba con mi padre, solo itachi seguía para mi suerte y día con día nos hacíamos mas cercanos hasta que el fatídico día llegó

Un día de esos en que mis padres salían juntos y nos dejaban a cargo comenzamos a jugar en mi consola de playstation ya que no había clientela y habíamos terminado la limpieza de los exibidores, jugando y haciendo bromas, yo sentía nervios y a la vez una felicidad que no había experimentado antes, la calidez de sentirse correspondida por la persona que quieres a tu lado

Llego una señora de unos 40 años algo enojona y después de recibir lo pedido me pago, deje el dinero detrás del mostrador y le di su cambio, al irse me gire a depositar el dinero de la compra en la caja y al ser la torpe que siempre he sido y sospecho que siempre seré, tropecé y las monedas se esparcieron, el como siempre se agacho junto conmigo a recogerlas, terminamos de levantarlas y nuestra mirada se quedo intensamente clavada en los ojos del otro, pero esta vez parecíamos hipnotizados, lentamente se acercaba a mi y yo no podía dejar de pensar en sus labios y el "a que sabrán?"", la distancia se acortó mas y podía sentir su aliento frente a mi, la calidez se extendió he hizo mis mejillas enrojecer, mi primer beso, toda chica desea ese beso con la persona que te roba el pensamiento, pues bien esa persona estaba frente a mi a centimentros de darme lo que mas anhelaba desde que lo conocí, sus cálidos labios desaparecieron la poca distancia y los sentí, iba subiendo a la luna en ese momento, no atendía nada en el exterior, era apenas un rose y yo ya me sentía volar y... No supe mas

Desperté del trance, al escuchar a mi padre gritarme que me subiera a la casa, que por cierto era de tres pisos dondé la planta baja era la tienda y el primer piso el amacen, al día siguiente no vi a Itachi, ni a la semana siguiente, ni al mes siguiente

Después de un tiempo, recordé mi primer beso y al contarle a mi madre ella me confeso al fin lo que sucedió

Mi sobreprotector padre furioso lo despidió y lo amenazó con que no se acercara a mi o me mandaría lejos,ahí comprendí el porque después de ese día Kisame volvió al trabajo...

.

XoxOxoX

.

.

.

Está es una adaptación de un hecho real...

Espero que les haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo

.

.

.

V


End file.
